UID/GID Foods
Info about this Page Click Link to GID: ALL Comments - This is currently the home where you can comment about the GID: ALL. Please press Ctrl-F to look for the items you need, do not always leave comments before searching from the list. Scroll to the bottom for Foods to be cooked and Moody/Semi-retired dishes. See Also *GID: ALL *Range 1 - 9,999 *Range 10,000 - 19,999 # |- |2-Year Anniversary Cake |387 |4043 |- |3rd Anniversary Cake |1270 |9299 |- |40 oz Steak |276 |3616 |- |4-Alarm Chili Mac |394 |4173 |- |4x Ultra Burger |930 |7723 |- |5 Pound Burger |630 |5286 |- |60's Cake |266 |3528 |- |7 Pound Burrito |629 |5287 |- |70's Cake |267 |3529 |- |70s Trifle |1236 |9024 |- |80s Blackened Fish |1276 |9290 |- |80s Golden Turkey |1274 |9306 |- |} A |- |Acaraje |813 |6759 |- |Accordion Potatoes |1716 |10867 |- |Adana Kebab |2197 |13026 |- |Ahi Poke |1026 |8151 |- |Ahi Tuna Sandwich |994 |7734 |- |Ahi Tuna with Sweet Pork | |10835 |- |Alexs Great Moussake |688 |5759 |- |Alien Eggs |1485 |10062 |- |All American Apple Pie |986 |7726 |- |Almas Caviar Spread |556 |4903 |- |Almond and Walnut Tart |1617 |10588 |- |Almond Butter Crostata |550 |4897 |- |Almond Crescent Cookies |2210 |13105 |- |Almond-Crusted Mahi Mahi |371 |4007 |- |Almond Fish in Butter |2123 |12545 |- |Almond Ice Cream Pie |2016 |12140 |- |Almond Sorbet | |10833 |- |Alphabet Soup |1044 |8295 |- |Ambrosia Salad |1020 |8540 |- |Amelia's Trail Mix |977 |7977 |- |Andouille Dirty Rice |823 |6921 |- |Angel Fruit Cake |102 |1693 |- |Angel Slices |155 |2937 |- |Anniversary Cake |131 |2498 |- |Anniversary Chicken |1287 |9311 |- |Antipasto |378 |4136 |- |Ants on a Log |577 |4836 |- |Anzac Biscuit Pie | |13834 |- |Apple and Corn Bread |1308 |9850 |- |Apple Bramble Cake |787 |6096 |- |Apple Cheeseball |1413 |9714 |- |Apple Crumble |341 |4010 |- |Apple Friendship Bread |351 |3928 |- |Apple Granola Pancakes |1495 |10032 |- |Apple Juice Spheres |565 |4912 |- |Apple Sandwich |1067 |8318 |- |Apple Sausage Pancakes |2039 |12015 |- |Apple Stew French Toast |1598 |10416 |- |Apple Tarte Tatin |719 |5886 |- |Apple Turnovers |2211 |13106 |- |Apple-Raisin Sandwich |733 |5900 |- |Apricot Stuffed Chicken |645 |5348 |- |Arctic Char Rolls |1519 |10223 |- |Artichoke Cheese Fondue |361 |3955 |- |Artichoke Dip |169 |3052 |- |Asparagus Almondine |230 |3385 |- |Asparagus Pizza |2069 |12289 |- |Asparagus Quiche |661 |5427 |- |Asparagus Skewers |1135 |8888 |- |Assorted Spooky Cupcakes |1449 |9696 |- |Atomic Buffalo Wings |31 |687 |- |Aunt Daphne's Rice Pilaf |1040 |8291 |- |Australian Barbie Shrimp |1770 |10868 |- |Australian Meat Pie |485 |4664 |- |Autumn Apple Cake |1513 |10050 |- |Autumn Farro Salad |1564 |10280 |- |Autumn Orange Cake |1494 |10031 |- |Avocado Brownies | |12494 |- |Avocado Cucumber Dome |2070 |12290 |- |Avocado Egg Rolls |1217 |8865 |- |Avocado Roll |309 |3746 |- |Avocado Salmon Stack | |10869 |- |AvoEggs with Chorizo |1053 |8304 |- |} B |- |Baby-Back Ribs |286 |3657 |- |Baby Food Mix |1078 |8613 |- |Bacon and Cream Rolls | |8939 |- |Bacon and Eggs |52 |958 |- |Bacon and Egg Salad |1762 |10870 |- |Bacon and Sage Apricots |2100 |12264 |- |Bacon and Swiss Biscuit |696 |5760 |- |Bacon Bread Ring |1435 |9787 |- |Bacon Cheeseburger |1 |594 |- |Bacon Glaze Quail |1139 |8892 |- |Bacon Meringue Pie |429 |4500 |- |Bacon Roast Pork | |10829 |- |Bacon Spinach Dip |1160 |8913 |- |Bacon Wrapped Beans |1342 |9471 |- |Bacon Wrapped Scallops |288 |3659 |- |Bacon & Egg Muffin Cups |2246 |13294 |- |Baguette Sandwich |513 |4692 |- |Baked Brie |681 |5604 |- |Baked Cilantro Salmon |2104 |12260 |- |Baked Corn Hash |1516 |10053 |- |Baked Eggs |2276 |13589 |- |Baked Fig |914 |7285 |- |Baked Flamenco Eggs |1780 |11122 |- |Baked Ham |154 |2936 |- |Baked Mussels |2244 |13292 |- |Baked Potatoes |284 |3655 |- |Baked Prosciutto Chicken |1717 |10871 |- |Baked Red Snapper |795 |6745 |- |Baked Stuffed Pork Chops |2124 |12551 |- |Baked Ziti |436 |4515 |- |Baklava |342 |4011 |- |Baklava Ice Cream |2205 |13034 |- |Baklava in Custard |2204 |13033 |- |Baklava Sorbet | |10839 |- |Balkan Pork |882 |7302 |- |Ballerina Cake |1075 |8610 |- |Ballerina Pudding |1081 |8616 |- |Ball Park Meal |185 |3218 |- |Balsamic Turkey Salad |1061 |9408 |- |Bamboo Rice Risotto |752 |6592 |- |Banana Bread |224 |3360 |- |Banana Cake |2216 |13111 |- |Banana Crepes |2251 |13299 |- |Banana Crumb Muffin |2275 |13588 |- |Banana Frita |478 |4657 |- |Banana Nut Muffin |128 |2488 |- |Banana Pancake |1436 |9786 |- |Banana Split |356 |3939 |- |Bananas Foster |705 |5672 |- |Banana-Lychee Jelly |1134 |8887 |- |Banbury Cakes |2242 |13290 |- |Banbury Tarts |918 |7286 |- |Bangers and Mash |385 |4041 |- |Banoffee Pavlova | |13839 |- |Banoffee Pie |1816 |11277 |- |Barbacoa |2031 |12002 |- |Barbeque Apricot Ribs | |13838 |- |Barbeque Pineapple Pork | |13836 |- |Barbeque Stuffed Pork | |10853 |- |Barmbrack |767 |6092 |- |Basic Crudites |201 |3309 |- |Basil Finger Sandwiches |290 |3703 |- |Basil Pine Nut Chicken |1951 |11667 |- |Bauble Bombe |1583 |10411 |- |Bay Leaf Lobster | |13428 |- |BBQ Bratwurst Wraps | | |- |BBQ Chicken |114 |1926 |- |BBQ Chicken Pizza |252 |3512 |- |BBQ Corn |281 |3621 |- |BBQ Pork | | |- |BBQ Pork Sandwich |573 |4769 |- |BBQ Shrimp Burger | | |- |Beach Blondie | | |- |Beanie Weenie | | |- |Beehive Cake | | |- |Beef Batter Fish Tacos | | |- |Beef Bolognese Pies | | |- |Beef Bourguignon |291 |3717 |- |Beef Brisket | | |- |Beef Eggs Rolls | | |- |Beef Eggplant | | |- |Beef Eggplant Hash | | |- |Beef Jerky |579 |4837 |- |Beef Kebab With Rice | | |- |Beef Kushiyakai | | |- |Beef Noodles | | |- |Beef Mechado |391 |4047 |- |Beef Oyster Fillet | | |- |Beef Pinwheels | | |- |Beef Pita Shawarma | | |- |Beef Polenta Cups | | |- |Beef Skewers |160 |2993 |- |Beef Stew |90 |1387 |- |Beef Stroganoff |468 |4647 |- |Beef Stuffed Cabbage | | |- |Beef Stuffed Zucchini | | |- |Beef Tips & Rice | | |- |Beef Wellington |167 |3014 |- |Beef with Crushed Peas | | |- |Beef & Broccoli | | |- |Beef & Pork Pie | | |- |Beet Goat Cheese Salad | | |- |Beet Pickled Eggs | | |- |Beet Soup | | |- |Beets with Fennel Pesto | | |- |Belem Egg Tarts | | |- |Belgian Waffles |68 |1170 |- |Bell Pepper Foam | | |- |Berried Brussel Sprouts | | |- |Berry and Peach Slice | | |- |Berry Almond Crumble | | |- |Berry Jujubees | | |- |Berry Ripple Cake | | |- |Berry Semolina Cake | | |- |Berry Steak | | |- |Berry Wafer Sorbet | |11677 |- |Big Ol' Cookie Cake |348 |3914 |- |Birthday Cake |268 |3530 |- |Birthday Cupcakes |123 |2385 |- |Biscotti |296 |3738 |- |Biscuits and Gravy |317 |3884 |- |Biscuits Of Tomorrow |289 |3673 |- |Black Forest Cake |484 |4663 |- |Black Forest Ham Egg & Cheese |241 |3453 |- |Blood Sausage |118 |2234 |- |BLT |448 |4360 |- |Blue Cotton Candy |357 |3940 |- |Blueberry Cheesecake |59 |1052 |- |Blueberry Pancakes |88 |1385 |- |Blueberry Streusel Cobbler |352 |3929 |- |Boerewors Pap en Sous |279 |3619 |- |Book Party Platter |248 |3494 |- |Borewors / Verse Worst |469 |4648 |- |Bountiful Breakfast |212 |3298 |- |Bottle of Coca-Cola |140 |2643 |- |Bratwurst |531 |7452 |- |Bread Pudding |162 |2995 |- |Bread Pudding Souffle |562 |4909 |- |Breaded Chicken Sandwich |456 |4559 |- |Breadstick Bones |444 |4257 |- |Breakfast In Bed |236 |3425 |- |Breakfast Sandwich |191 |3277 |- |Broiled Rainbow Trout |319 |3886 |- |Bruschetta |190 |3276 |- |Bubbling Brew |138 |2640 |- |Buffalo Chicken Sandwich |567 |4753 |- |Buttered Mussels |316 |3883 |- |Buttermilk Pancakes |32 |688 |- |Butternut Squash Soup |519 |4586 |- | | | |- |} C |- | Caesar Salad | 76 | 1222 |- | Cajun Andouille | 533 | 7454 |- | California Sushi Roll | 255 | 3550 |- | Camper Cookies | 249 | 3495 |- | Cannelloni Napoletana | 479 | 4658 |- | Caramel Apples | 26 | 672 |- | Caramel Corn | 141 | 2644 |- | Caramelized Flatbread | 528 | 4703 |- | Carne Aasada Nachos | 504 | 4683 |- | Carrot Cake | 299 | 3741 |- | Cassava Cake | 392 | 4048 |- | Cassoulet | 474 | 4653 |- | Caterpillar Roll | 311 | 3748 |- | Chashu Ramen | 95 | 1446 |- | Cheddar Mashed Potato | 574 | 4770 |- | Cheese Fondue | 178 | 3165 |- | Cheesy Tuna Casserole | 300 | 3769 |- | Cheese Ravioli | 427 | 4357 |- | Chef Piero's Special | 253 | 3513 |- | Chef's Salad | 211 | 3299 |- | Cherries Jubilee | 428 | 4489 |- | Cherry Meringue Pie | 283 | 3577 |- | Cherry Pie a la Mode | 424 | 4195 |- | Chicago Dog | 465 | 4644 |- | Chicken Adobo | 82 | 1301 |- | Chicken Alfredo | 481 | 4660 |- | Chicken and Forty Cloves | 301 | 3770 |- | Chicken and Shrimp Kabobs | 458 | 4547 |- | Chicken Fingers | 251 | 3497 |- | Chicken Gyro and Fries | 12 | 667 |- | Chicken Long Rice | 217 | 3343 |- | Chicken Noodle Soup | 430 | 4513 |- | Chicken Pad Thai | 495 | 4674 |- | Chicken Pot Pie | 38 | 730 |- | Chicken Risotto | 346 | 3906 |- | Chicken Salad Wrap | 287 | 3658 |- | Chicken Vindaloo | 109 | 1800 |- | Chile Rellenos | 503 | 4682 |- | Chili Cheeseburger | 121 | 2276 |- | Chili Dog | 532 | 7453 |- | Chimichanga | 505 | 4684 |- | Chinese Candy Box | 54 | 1034 |- | Chipotle Adobo | 393 | 4168 |- | Chips And Guacaomole | 23 | 670 |- | Choco-Scotch Clusters | 272 | 3576 |- | Chocolate Art | 340 | 3987 |- | Chocolate Caramels | 337 | 3984 |- | Chocolate Cream Pie | 112 | 1871 |- | Chocolate Crepe | 198 | 3306 |- | Chocolate-Dipped Fruit | 364 | 3958 |- | Chocolate Eclairs | 464 | 4538 |- | Chocolate Faberge Egg | 558 | 4905 |- | Chocolate Mousse | 406 | 4177 |- | Chocolate Pecan Pie | 146 | 2791 |- | Chocolate Pudding | 578 | 4840 |- | Chocolate S'more Fondue | 362 | 3957 |- | Chuletillas de Cordero | 499 | 4678 |- | Cinamon Apple Sauce | 572 | 4768 |- | Clam Chowder | 86 | 1383 |- | Clam Curry | 553 | 4900 |- | Clams Casino | 564 | 4911 |- | Clubhouse Sandwich | 101 | 1649 |- | Coca-Cola | 139 | 2642 |- | Cocktail Weinies | 260 | 3547 |- | Cocoa Cayenne Cupcake | 538 | 4885 |- | Cocoa Croissant | 350 | 3927 |- | Coffee Cake | 297 | 3739 |- | Coffee-Crusted Filet | 336 | 3983 |- | Collard Greens and Bacon | 302 | 3771 |- | Community Cook-Off | 377 | 4060 |- | Confit de Canard | 108 | 1799 |- | Cookies And Cream Fondue | 363 | 4030 |- | Coq Au Vin | 199 | 3307 |- | Cordon Bleu | 509 | 4688 |- | Corn Flake Chicken | 271 | 3575 |- | Corndog | 110 | 1830 |- | Corned Beef / Spiced Ham | 83 | 1327 |- | Corned Beef and Cabbage | 186 | 3248 |- | Cotoletta | 483 | 4662 |- | Country Pate | 200 | 3308 |- | Crab Spring Roll | 225 | 3379 |- | Crackling Peking Duck | 27 | 673 |- | Crafty 3-Bean Salad | 403 | 4212 |- | Cranberry Casserole | 261 | 3548 |- | Cranberry Chutney | 521 | 4696 |- | Cream Corn Pudding | 529 | 4704 |- | Cream of Mushroom Soup | 516 | 4583 |- | Creamy Corn Soup | 315 | 3882 |- | Creme Brulee | 174 | 3144 |- | Creme Fraiche Caviar | 45 | 812 |- | Crepes Suzette | 454 | 4572 |- | Crispy Egg Rolls | 345 | 4249 |- | Croque Mosieur | 239 | 3450 |- | Cuban Sandwich | 449 | 4361 |- | Custom Cake | 120 | 2273 |- |} D |- | Dandelion Salad | 397 | 4176 |- | Dark Chocolate Truffle | 373 | 4009 |- | Deconstructed Taco | 537 | 4884 |- | Deep Fried Candy Bar | 165 | 3036 |- | Deep Fried Chicken | 177 | 3159 |- | Deep Fried Ice Cream | 175 | 3157 |- | Deep Fried Onion Rings | 166 | 3037 |- | Deep Fried Sushi | 176 | 3158 |- | Deep Fried Turkey | 144 | 2778 |- | Delicious Chocolate Cake | 37 | 729 |- | Deluxe Breakfast Melt | 242 | 3454 |- | Deviled Eyeballs | 443 | 4256 |- | Dino Chicken Nuggets | 576 | 4835 |- | Dino Drumstick | 71 | 1218 |- | Drive-In Meal | 349 | 3918 |- | Drunken Noodle | 493 | 4672 |- | Duck La Orange | 158 | 2973 |- | Dungeonous Crab (New) | 87 | 1384 |- | Dungeonous Crab (Old) | 44 | 813 |- |} E |- | Edamame | 89 | 1386 |- | Egg Hunt Carrot Cake | 233 | 3403 |- | Egg Hunt Sugar Cookies | 234 | 3404 |- | Eggplant Enchiladas | 433 | 4499 |- | Eggplant Sandwich | 192 | 3278 |- | Eggs Benedict | 69 | 1171 |- | Eggs Florentine | 85 | 1382 |- | Eggy In A Basket | 327 | 3843 |- | Elegant Cupcakes | 380 | 4138 |- | English Popover | 512 | 4691 |- | Escargot | 117 | 2168 |- | Espresso Cream Sables | 202 | 3310 |- |} F |- | Fab Focaccia | 75 | 1221 |- | Falafel | 105 | 1793 |- | Fancy Gourmet Sampler | 398 | 4216 |- | Fancy Schmancy Pizza | 250 | 3496 |- | Feijoada | 132 | 2500 |- | Fettuccine Alfredo (New) | 368 | 4123 |- | Fettuccine Alfredo (Old) | 80 | 1226 |- | Fiery Fish Tacos | 16 | 602 |- | Fiesta Cheese Fondue | 360 | 3956 |- | Filipino Arroz Caldo | 507 | 4686 |- | Filipino Paella | 390 | 4046 |- | Finger Sandwiches | 150 | 2863 |- | Fish n Chips | 50 | 923 |- | Fish Sticks | 256 | 3551 |- | Four Alarm Chili Macaroni | 394 | 4173 |- | Four Bean Chili | 282 | 3622 |- | French Onion Soup | 3 | 664 |- | Fried Chicken Sandwiches | 404 | 4198 |- | Fried Falafel / Fried Zucchini Balls | 473 | 4652 |- | Fried Rice | 492 | 4671 |- | Frozen Lemon Custard | 434 | 4488 |- | Fruit and Jelly Mold | 303 | 3772 |- | Fruit Skewer | 79 | 1225 |- | Fudge Brownie | 77 | 1223 |- | Fugu | 314 | 3751 |- | Funky Monkey Pudding | 426 | 4356 |- | Funnel Cake | 164 | 3035 |- |} G |- | Garlic Artichoke Pizza | 229 | 3384 |- | Gem Cake | 156 | 2939 |- | Genghis' Mongoulash | 374 | 4079 |- | Giant Chili Dog | 358 | 3941 |- | Giant Dino Egg | 73 | 1227 |- | Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi | 568 | 4754 |- | Ginger Plum Porkchops | 53 | 957 |- | Gingerbread House | 42 | 791 |- | Gingerbread Spoon Cake | 293 | 3719 |- | Gnocchi alla Romana | 204 | 3312 |- | Gnocchi Gianna | 367 | 4122 |- | Golubsti | 470 | 4649 |- | Graduation Cake | 170 | 3053 |- | Grand Tandoori Chicken | 29 | 675 |- | Grandma's Chili | 294 | 3720 |- | Grandma's Famous Meatloaf | 304 | 3773 |- | Grandma's Lost Apple Pie | 67 | 1095 |- | Grandpa's Lost BBQ Ribs | 84 | 1339 |- | Green Bean Casserole | 530 | 4705 |- | Green Pepper Pizza | 228 | 3377 |- | Grilled Cheese Sandwich | 238 | 3451 |- | Grilled Jalapeno Bacon Wrap | 582 | 4839 |- | Gyoza Dumplings | 91 | 1388 |- |} H |- | Ham, Egg & Cheese Sandwich | 243 | 3455 |- | Ham and Potato Soup | 305 | 3774 |- | Haupia | 218 | 3342 |- | Heart Shaped Cookie Cake | 395 | 4174 |- | Hearty Beef Stew | 432 | 4514 |- | Hearty Vegetable Soup | 518 | 4585 |- | Herbed Halibut | 28 | 674 |- | His And Her Surf And Turf | 379 | 4137 |- | Homemade Almond Toffee | 157 | 2952 |- | Homemade Energy Bar | 258 | 3552 |- | Homemade Stuffing | 526 | 4701 |- | Homestyle Pot Roast | 6 | 595 |- | Hot Fudge Cake | 417 | 4188 |- | Hotdog and Garlic Fries | 51 | 924 |- | Hotdog Mac and Cheese | 575 | 4834 |- | Hush Puppies | 247 | 3493 |- |} I |- | Ice cream Sundae | 93 | 1420 |- | Iced Animal Cookies | 396 | 4175 |- | Impossible Quiche | 18 | 604 |- | In Flight Meal | 130 | 2540 |- | Irish Stew | 188 | 3250 |- |} J |- | Jalapeno Banana Mash | 435 | 4498 |- | Jammin' Jelly Donuts | 40 | 732 |- | Jelly Zombie Brain | 445 | 4258 |- | Julius Caesar's Salad | 375 | 4078 |- | Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail | 8 | 596 |- |} K |- | Kabayaki | 106 | 1797 |- | Key Lime Pie | 58 | 1051 |- | Khaman | 498 | 4677 |- | King Crab Bisque | 13 | 600 |- | Koushari | 475 | 4654 |- | Kung Pao Stir Fry | 14 | 601 |- |} L |- | Lamingtons | 487 | 4666 |- | Lau Lau | 219 | 3340 |- | Lavish Lamb Curry | 35 | 727 |- | Lechon | 388 | 4044 |- | Lemon Butter Lobster | 46 | 811 |- | Lemon Meringue Pie | 78 | 1224 |- | Lobster Stuffed Ravioli | 366 | 4121 |- | Loco Moco | 81 | 1267 |- | Lomi Lomi Salmon | 220 | 3341 |- | Love Cake | 171 | 3131 |- | Lox Bagel | 111 | 1868 |- | Luigi's Linguini | 369 | 4124 |- | Lumpia | 506 | 4685 |- |} M |- | Macaroni And Cheese | 39 | 731 |- | Mama's Carbonara | 365 | 4120 |- | Mama's Meatloaf | 460 | 4530 |- | Marshmallow Witches | 439 | 4252 |- | Martian Brain Bake | 49 | 842 |- | Meat Cravers Pizza | 184 | 3171 |- | Menudo | 382 | 4140 |- | Midnight Supper | 501 | 4680 |- | Mike's Mystical Pizza | 254 | 3514 |- | Milk and Cookies | 152 | 2923 |- | Milk Chocolate Bunny | 232 | 3402 |- | Mince Tartlets | 187 | 3249 |- | Mincemeat Pie | 514 | 4693 |- | Minestrone Soup | 520 | 4587 |- | Mini Crab Cakes | 159 | 2992 |- | Mini-Pavlova | 489 | 4668 |- | Mocha Hawaiian Malasada | 372 | 4008 |- | Mocha Truffles | 338 | 3985 |- | Mochi Balls Ice Cream | 490 | 4669 |- | Mom's Mashed Potatoes | 522 | 4697 |- | Monte Cristo | 452 | 4364 |- | Moose Burger | 583 | 5482 |- | Moqueca de Peixe | 476 | 4655 |- | Mother's Day Feast | 237 | 3426 |- | Mudamma | 477 | 4656 |- | Mummy Dogs | 440 | 4253 |- | Mystical Pizza / Stargazer Pizza | 92 | 1379 |- |} N |- | Napoleon's Napoleon | 376 | 4080 |- | New Orleans Gumbo | 194 | 3273 |- | Nut Crusted Lake Trout | 246 | 3492 |- |} O |- | Olde Turkey Leg | 244 | 3490 |- | Osso Bucco | 107 | 1798 |- | Overstuffed Peppers | 15 | 603 |- | Oyster Shooter | 172 | 3142 |- |} P |- | Palisade Cake | 581 | 4798 |- | Panang Curry | 491 | 4670 |- | Pancit And Lumpia | 210 | 3297 |- | Panna Cotta | 206 | 3314 |- | Parisian Baguette | 223 | 3359 |- | Pasta e Fagioli | 207 | 3315 |- | Pastrami on Rye | 450 | 4362 |- | Pastilla | 133 | 2497 |- | Patatas Bravas | 570 | 4771 |- | PBJ | 447 | 4359 |- | Peach Cobbler | 273 | 3598 |- | Peach Pie A La Mode | 285 | 3656 |- | Pepperoni Pizza | 183 | 3170 |- | Perfect Tuna Casserole | 270 | 3574 |- | Persian Lime Pie | 466 | 4645 |- | Pescaito Frito | 500 | 4679 |- | Pesto Pizza | 61 | 1054 |- | Philly Cheesesteak | 104 | 1698 |- | Pineapple And Ham Pizza | 226 | 3375 |- | Pineapple Cake | 344 | 4248 |- | Pinwheel Sandwiches | 245 | 3491 |- | Pita and Dolmas | 119 | 2266 |- | Pizza Margherita | 181 | 3168 |- | Powdered French Toast | 17 | 668 |- | Prime Rib with Au Jus | 457 | 4571 |- | Puff Pastries | 168 | 3013 |- | Pulled Pork | 274 | 3614 |- | Pumpkin Gingerbread | 524 | 4699 |- | Pumpkin Lasagna | 441 | 4254 |- | Pumpkin Pie | 25 | 671 |- | Pumpkin Stew | 142 | 2678 |- | Puto | 508 | 4687 |- |} Q |- | Quiche | 511 | 4690 |- |} R |- | Rack Of Lamb | 124 | 2386 |- | Rackasaurus Ribs | 72 | 1219 |- | Ranch Beans | 125 | 2404 |- | Raspberry Cheesecake | 113 | 1872 |- | Ratatouille | 135 | 2501 |- | Red Burrito | 127 | 2479 |- | Red Velvet Cake (New) | 262 | 3549 |- | Red Velvet Cake (Old) | 57 | 1050 |- | Reuben Sandwich | 451 | 4363 |- | Rhubarb Betty | 231 | 3386 |- | Rice Pudding | 189 | 3251 |- | Rogan Josh | 497 | 4676 |- | Romantic Brownie Sundae | 259 | 3554 |- | Rootin' Tootin' Rib Eye | 347 | 3910 |- | Royal Feast | 137 | 2599 |- |} S |- | S'more | 459 | 4524 |- | Salmon Mousse | 386 | 4042 |- | Salmon Rillettes | 161 | 2994 |- | Sauberbraten | 480 | 4659 |- | Sauerkraut | 482 | 4661 |- | Sausage and Lentil Stew | 437 | 4368 |- | Sausage and Mash | 510 | 4689 |- | Sausage Deep Dish Pizza | 182 | 3169 |- | Sausage Lasagna | 209 | 3317 |- | Sauteed Turbot | 173 | 3143 |- | Savory Stuffed Turkey | 34 | 690 |- | ScaryBerry Pie | 463 | 4260 |- | Seafood Paella | 65 | 1090 |- | Sesame Seared Ahi Tuna | 571 | 4772 |- | Sesame-Crusted Tuna | 354 | 3937 |- | Seventies Cake | 267 | 3529 |- | Shabu Shabu | 488 | 4667 |- | Shanghai Dumplings | 134 | 2499 |- | Shepherd's Pie | 384 | 4040 |- | Short Bread Cookies | 298 | 3740 |- | Shrimp Fajitas | 318 | 3885 |- | Shrimp Pasta | 62 | 1055 |- | Shrimp Po Boy | 461 | 4548 |- | Shu Mai Dumplings | 33 | 689 |- | Sirius Sorbet | 97 | 1524 |- | Sisig | 389 | 4045 |- | Sixties Cake | 266 | 3528 |- | Skillet Corn Bread | 280 | 3620 |- | Sliced Potatoes au Gratin | 306 | 3775 |- | Sloppy Joes | 453 | 4558 |- | Smoked Salmon Latkes | 43 | 792 |- | Smoked Sole Fish | 277 | 3617 |- | Snack Platter | 151 | 2864 |- | Snowflake Cake | 163 | 3008 |- | Soft Boiled Egg | 136 | 3584 |- | Solyanka | 472 | 4651 |- | Spaghetti And Meatballs | 9 | 597 |- | Spicy Devil Eggs | 103 | 1694 |- | Spicy King Crab Legs | 455 | 4534 |- | Spicy Tuna Roll | 310 | 3747 |- | Spinach Souffle | 203 | 3311 |- | Spitfire Roasted Chicken | 5 | 665 |- | Split Pea Soup | 517 | 4584 |- | Spooktacular Cupcakes | 442 | 4255 |- | Stardust Stew | 48 | 843 |- | Steak Dinner | 70 | 1172 |- | Sticky Buns | 222 | 3358 |- | Strawberry Napoleon | 355 | 3938 |- | Strawberry Pancakes | 56 | 1049 |- | Strawberry Pie | 462 | 4560 |- | Strawberry Rhubarb Pie | 425 | 4208 |- | Strawberry Salad | 381 | 4139 |- | Stuffed Mushrooms | 100 | 1601 |- | Summer Fruit Cake | 263 | 3525 |- | Summer Jambalaya | 292 | 3718 |- | Sunrise Subway Melt | 240 | 3452 |- | Super Chunk Fruit Salad | 2 | 3038 |- | Super Sliders | 30 | 676 |- | Surf n Turf | 580 | 4838 |- | Sushi Boat | 313 | 3750 |- | Sushi Spread | 98 | 1560 |- | Swedish Meatballs | 502 | 4681 |- | Sweet & Sour Chicken | 496 | 4675 |- | Sweet Corn Pancake | 467 | 4646 |- | Sweet Dinner Rolls | 221 | 3357 |- | Sweet Potato Pancake | 343 | 3888 |- | Sweet Potato Pie | 527 | 4702 |- | Sweet Potato Souffle | 308 | 3777 |- | Sweet Pulled Pork | 295 | 3721 |- | Sweet Seasonal Ham | 41 | 779 |- | Swiss Cheese Fondue | 359 | 3954 |- |} T |- | Tahitian Punch | 473 | |- | Tangy BBQ Chicken | 275 | 3615 |- | Tempura Udon | 126 | 2450 |- | Thanksgiving Meal | 149 | 2855 |- | Three-Color Pasta | 399 | 4217 |- | Tikka Masala Kabobs | 7 | 666 |- | Tiramisu | 208 | 3316 |- | Toaster Pastries | 193 | 3279 |- | Tofu Veggie Skewers | 278 | 3618 |- | Tom Yum Goong | 64 | 1089 |- | Tomato Soup | 515 | 4582 |- | Tonkatsu | 486 | 4665 |- | Tony's Classic Pizza | 10 | 598 |- | Tortilla Soup | 353 | 3936 |- | Tostada de Carne Asada | 36 | 728 |- | Triple Berry Cheesecake | 4 | 663 |- | Truffled Popcorn | 179 | 3224 |- | Tuna Casserole | 270 | 3574 |- | Tuna Melt | 129 | 2489 |- | Turducken | 523 | 4698 |- |} U |- | Unbirthday Cake | 143 | 2772 |- | Uni | 312 | 3749 |- |} V |- | V.I.P. Dinner | 47 | 814 |- | V.I.P. Dinner | 94 | 1425 |- | V.I.P. Salad | 115 | 2098 |- | Valentine Cake | 63 | 1088 |- | Vampire Blood Pudding | 446 | 4259 |- | Vampire Staked Steak | 24 | 669 |- | Vanilla Ice Cream Cake | 74 | 1220 |- | Vegas Buffet | 96 | 1496 |- | Vegetable Minestrone | 205 | 3313 |- | Vegetarian Chili | 258 | 3553 |- | Vegetarian Tamales | 116 | 1962 |- | Veggie Burger | 60 | 1053 |- | Veggie Calzone | 227 | 3376 |- | Veggie Lasagna | 66 | 1091 |- | Veggie Sushi | 122 | 2369 |- | Venetian Vermicelli | 370 | 4125 |- | Voodoo Chicken Salad | 11 | 599 |- |} W |- | Waldorf Salad | 153 | 2935 |- | Walnut Caramel Brownies | 307 | 3776 |- | Watermelon Gazpacho | 431 | 4487 |- | Wedding Cake | 264 | 3526 |- | Wedding Cake Slice | 99 | 1561 |- | White Radish Cake | 55 | 1035 |- | White Truffles | 339 | 3986 |- | Wonton Soup | 494 | 4673 |- |} X |- | X's and O's Cookies | 235 | 3424 |- |} Y |- | Yorkshire Pudding | 383 | 4039 |- |} Z |- | Zynga Dog Cake | 265 | 3527 |- |} Retired GIDs Foods to be Cooked |- |3379 |Crab Spring Roll |- |4252 |Marshmallow Witches |- |4253 |Mummy Dogs |- |4254 |Pumpkin Lasagna |- |4255 |Spooktacular Cupcakes |- |4258 |Jelly Zombie Brain |- |4260 |ScaryBerry Pie |- |4989 |Italian Ice |- |4991 |Protein Bars |- |4993 |Chocolate Strawberry |- |4995 |Chocolate Pretzels |- |8865 |Avocado Egg Rolls |- |8866 |Hot Butter Noodles |- |8867 |Cauldron Curry |- |8868 |Romesco Potatoes |- |8869 |Lobster Newburg |- |8870 |Open Face Minis |- |8871 |Tapioca Pudding |- | | |- | | |- |} Moody/Semi-Retired |- |595 |Homestyle Pot Roast |- |597 |Spaghetti and Meatballs |- |598 |Tony's Classic Pizza |- |599 |Voodoo Chicken Salad |- |600 |King Crab Bisque |- |601 |Kung Pao Stir Fry |- |602 |Fiery Fish Tacos |- |603 |Overstuffed Peppers |- |1793 |Falafel |- |2973 |Duck La Orange |- | | |- |} Category:Gameplay